Holding On
by psycho-girls-on-a-mission
Summary: Bella lost her mother in a car accident on her 5th birthday, ever since then she has blamed herself for Renee's death. When Bella decides to move across the country to her Grandma's house where her mother grew up, will love help heal her broken heart? AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, it all goes out to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Holding on**

It looked like an ordinary morning but definitely didn't feel like it. I blinked many times as I woke up from another nightmare but something was wrong... It felt as if I was exiting a nightmare but at the same time entering a more strange and unknown place.

This reaction was totally pointless I told myself, how my bedroom in my own house could seem like an unknown and strange place. I had been living here for the past 12 years of my life, in the same room which never changed. Since the first day my family and I moved here I had been waking up to see the same view of my now faded yellow walls. Everything was the same but felt different. It felt sadder than usual which was surprising as I though nothing could upset my life anymore.

The same wooden border around my window faced me as I sat up on my bed. Through the years the polish of the wood had faded and chipped in many places but it always reminded me of the time I had spent in my room. It always gave it a sense of belonging followed by unavoidable disappointment. But today as I stared at it I couldn't relate to it anymore; it felt as if all my emotions had gone numb.

I looked around the room to see my old dolls house and the basket full of broken and battered Barbie dolls next to it. I always felt sentimental whenever I saw them as they were some of the only physical memories I have of my mother who passed away when I was only five years of age. She had brought me these for my fifth birthday... and later that day her car met with an accident while she was away to get my birthday cake. Ever since that day I never celebrated my birthday, for it only brought sadness and the constant reminder that I am all alone even though I have my dad. As I stared at the toys only vaguely aware of them as I remembered my mother's face, I remembered how she always used to have a brilliant smile which warmed her face. I remembered how her eyes always used to sparkle when she saw me – it was a reaction of happiness. I remembered how her voice chimed and rippled through the room whenever she sang; she had a beautiful and enchanting voice which complimented her soul, for it was also soft and clear like water streaming gently through a valley.

I came back to the present with a shock which left me breathless; the numbness of my emotions disappeared only to be replaced by screeching pain that shook through me and forced me to collapse back on the bed. With another sharp stabbing pain I realized why things had seemed so peculiar this morning and why the pain was a million times worse than usual. It was my 15th birthday. Again the pain burned through me scorching my veins and leaving a thunderous ache which can't be described. This time I put down my shield, I deserved this. Of course the pain was mental and it hit me every day but this one day of the year it would be a hundred million times worse and every year the internal burns would be worse than the last year. I gladly welcomed this torture as it was the only punishment I got and I thought it was unfair, there should be more. I was the reason; it was because of me that my mother isn't here now. This mental burning would make my conscience feel better, but that also made me wonder if the pain was worse or the guilt for being my mother's murderer. I knew the answer, the guilt was much worse than the flames scrubbing me. These flames were my allies, the cure to my guilt because when the flames appeared they would make the guilt vanish but the blaze wouldn't last forever and when they would fade I got consumed by the grave crime I had done oh so many years ago.

For the next immeasurable moment I was too paralyzed by the searing blaze to move so I lay on my bed curled up in a ball. As the pain started to fade the same strange numbness came back, I was glad to have another option to the guilt which didn't involve me withering in the mental torture conjured up by me. I was unsure how long this pain and guilt free moment would last so I thought that I should do my chores for the day so I could come back to my bed and get devoured by the torture or guilt, whichever one came first. I gingerly got out of bed expecting to crumble to the floor but somehow I was still intact, I was still very careful as I slowly dragged my feet out the room and into the bathroom where I stared at an unfamiliar face. It slowly sunk in that I was looking at my reflection but I looked terrible; dark grey circles underneath my tiered and dead looking eyes. I couldn't convince myself that it was me. The reflection staring back at me looked like a zombie, with pitch black hair like the night; my skin had always been a normal shade but with a slight tan however today it looked impossibly pale with a slight green backdrop to it – it seemed as if I was about to be sick – but I felt fine apart from the numbness but I was glad about that. Maybe it was because of the numbness I didn't feel sick yet so I quickly brushed my teeth just in case I was sick if the numbness suddenly went.

The next thing I observed was that I was coming out of the bathroom and about to go downstairs, I didn't remember cleaning my teeth but I could taste the mint from the toothpaste. Was the numbness doing more than just keeping the pain and guilt away? Well it seemed to be affecting my attention span as well but I had no reason to complain because I truly didn't mind or care anymore. As I crept downstairs I was vaguely aware of what I was doing as I was concentrating more on the reason for the numbness because it was nothing I had experienced before. I went on automatic mode as I started to put the bread in the toaster for my breakfast, again when I found myself sitting on the dining table in front of a plate dusted with bread crumbs I realized I had already ate my breakfast and again I was glad with this.

I spent most of the day in the trance like state alone in my bedroom; my dad knew better than to talk to me today so there was no witness of my new crazy development. Now that I gave it an instant's thought it was miracle that he was still putting up with my insanity and he hasn't already had me admitted in some mental hospital. This made me feel even worse, the guilt now increased. Before this it had only been me, the guilt and the pain; I never thought about my dad because I never got the chance. But now when I was free from the hysteria I understood that I had been completely ignoring my dad and inflicting him a lot of misery. This conclusion opened a fresh wound, the wound I gave to my dad now reflected back at me with double the force and finally the numb shield was shattered. This fire was different to the blaze this morning; this fire had an icy sting to it and left sharp cold spikes behind it. I had been hoping that the numbness would come back but that was pushing my luck, instead of the numbness that I was wishing for there was the guilt and it was worse than ever because it also included the fresh hurt.

I started breaking apart, crying more than I ever had. I cried myself to sleep but even while sleeping tears poured from my closed eyelids. It was the second worst night since my fifth birthday and when I thought of this I started to whimper and sob even more loudly, I tried to stop but that attempt only made it worse. It was worse than I imagined, dad had to come into my room to check on me and when I saw his expression, so broken and disappointed, it felt as if someone had stabbed me with a sharp icy knife exactly where the new wound throbbed. This continued for the rest of the long and sorrowful night.

Everything was a haze when I woke up; the shapes and colours around me looked like a blur and the lighting was dim. I rubbed my eyes fiercely until the fog started to disappear. It was seven in the morning and my eyes were stinging, maybe because of the rubbing or the crying, I wasn't sure. I lay in my bed with my head clear of all thoughts, staring out of the window. It was rainy day today, the raindrops on the window raced down, curving in different directions. I remembered when I was little I used to play dot to dot with the drops and create pictures, I wanted to do that now but when I tried I could only form a mess. This made me sad, it suggested to me that if I tried to do anything it would turn out in a mess and something would definitely go wrong.

I got tired of looking at the same scene so I thought maybe I should go and interact with my dad and somehow explain my outbreak from last night without sounding mad, I could tell this was going to be hard. I slowly made my way downstairs still unsure if I was going to be all right and stay intact – mentally at least. I peered through the door to see what my dad was doing; he was watching the news on the TV. This might be harder than I thought because dad never paid much attention to the news and would be very attentive if I were to approach him now. I delayed for a couple of seconds then marched in the living room and slumped down on the couch. I could see from the corner of my eye that dad was staring at me with cautious eyes; I imagined that he would have been wondering if I was going to have another episode.

I took a deep breath and spoke the first thing that came into my mind, "Hey dad, I'm really sorry for yesterday" - wince- "I didn't mean to do that and I'm really sorry I disturbed and upset you. I really didn't mean to do it. I'm so very, very sorry! Can you please forgive...?"

"Wait a minute Bell" he interrupted me using the old nickname he gave me when I was a baby. He somehow looked confused, and then remorse filled his eyes. "Oh Bell please, please don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for, it really isn't your fault and you shouldn't be worried about me, I'm fine. Honestly I should be the one saying sorry, I wasn't able to take care of you in your hour of need." He fell silent as I slowly absorbed his words that he wasn't angry or upset with me but upset with himself because he couldn't help me... I snapped up from the couch really quickly then raced up the stairs to my room, I had to do this because I was unaware of what my reaction was going to be and I couldn't hurt dad's feelings anymore with a depressing reaction. To my shock I hadn't broken apart or started crying yet, maybe yesterdays pain had raised my level of tolerance. A part of me was proud but it was a very small part.

I spent the rest of the in my room and I was glad that it was the summer holidays because I would be in no state to go to school. Even though I didn't have friends I didn't like to miss school. I felt like if maybe I could achieve something in my life then my mother would probably be happy with me wherever she was. I had decided when I finally was able to accept the fact that mom was never coming back that I would from then onwards live for my mom, I would live only to please my mom's soul and to stay connected to her. Then it struck me, why had I not thought of this before, this would be perfect for mom! I had decided and now there is no going back. I am going to do this. I am never going to let mom go, she may have died for the world but she will always be alive with me and in me.

I went into my dad's study room on the top floor; he would always work from home on days when I didn't go to school. I really hate to do this to him but it has to be done. "Dad... hi I was wondering if you could call Grandma Marie and arrange for me to go and finish secondary school there, please...?" that was the start of a long conversation in which my dad was trying very hard to persuade me to stay but I would not take no for an answer and ended up winning. I didn't want to leave him all on his own here but I had to, I was hurting both of us by staying here. Also grandma lived in the country side, I needed a change of scene... but the most important part was that it was where my mother spent her childhood. If I couldn't stay connected to her there without hurting anyone else then it was impossible anywhere else, this is going to work I can feel it.

Dad spoke with grandma and she was absolutely ecstatic to hear the news, over the next week of the holidays all the arrangements had been dealt with. I would be going to a boarding school near grandma's house. It was the one mom went to; I would have to stay there for the weekdays then have the option to go back to grandma's house at the weekends or stay there. I was scheduled to leave home two days before school started; this would be one of my life changing decisions whether for good of bad I'm not sure but let's hope for the best.

* * *

Thanks for reading =] Please review... reviews make the world go round ;)

Love psycho-girls-on-a-misson xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' or 'War and Peace', they belong to their respective authors. =] **

**Hope you like the chapter... **

**

* * *

**

**Holding on – Chapter 2 **

I squinted my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep again but it was futile. As I got up from the bed I took in the surroundings I was in, the walls were a royal blue color with a cream colored ceiling. I slowly stood up and instead of feeling the softness of the carpet I had in my old room, I felt the coolness of a rich mahogany colored wooden surface. I turned around taking in all of the pictures decorating the room when the past few days came back to me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Bella, everything's set and here are your plane tickets", Dad said as he handed me a white and rectangular envelope which contained my tickets. Dad informed me that the ticket were for 2 days later, he let me know that as soon as Grandma Marie found out I wanted to come over, she demanded that I be sent over within the week so that she could get to spend some time with me before school started. I knew from my father's facial expression that he still wasn't happy with my decision by understood that I had to get away for a while._

_Dad took the next two days off from work as he was sure that if I was left alone to pack I would surely land myself in hospital somehow, I was disappointed by the lack of trust but there was a voice at the back of my head telling me that he's right._

_It was the day of the flight and Dad had come with me to bid farewell and tell me to call whenever I needed or wanted to, that was one of the best things about my Dad, he always gave me an option in life. I was really going to miss my Dad and his calming presence, even though he wasn't big on expressing his emotions I always knew he loved me and didn't blame me for Mom's death._

_As I boarded the plane which was heading from Phoenix, Arizona to Seattle in Washington State, I knew it was going to be a big change and hoped I would be able to handle it._

_Grandma lived in a nearby town called Forks. As a child I always thought that it was such a weird name to call a town by, I frequently wondered if there was a town called 'Spoons' and if in Forks did people only eat with forks? I smiled at my naivety as a young child. I spent the whole ride with my eyes closed, listening to my iPod Touch, it was one of the only expensive objects I willingly let Dad buy._

_Soon the flight landed at Seattle airport. My nerves had started to pick up and numerous 'what if?' questions started popping in my head, such as 'what if Grandma didn't like me?', or 'what if the teachers in school are really mean?', but the main one was 'what if Grandma blamed me for mom's death just like me?'._

_I called a taxi from 'Seattle Taxi Services', it seemed like the best option considering Forks was a 4 hours drive away. The driver was a middle aged man who had crinkles at the corners of his eyes caused by smiling too much, it could be seen that he was a nice person as he gave warm smile but didn't force to start a conversation and for that I was glad because the flight had really tiered me out. I hadn't even realized how tired I was before and had fallen asleep somewhere between Port Angles- a quaint tourist spot- and Forks._

"_Excuse me Miss, we've arrived to your destination", I was called awake by the nice driver, my face had immediately flushed hot red from embarrassment. One of the many things I hated about myself was that I could turn such a bright shade of red that could put an award winning rose to shame, within a matter is seconds._

_I got up and apologized as soon as sat up straight, "I am so very sorry, I hope you can forgive me for being so rude?" I asked._

_"Oh don't worry about it kid, you seemed tired. It's perfectly fine." he answered kindly. The man, Henry, as he'd told me call him had offered to carry my suitcases inside the house for me but I refused telling him that I could manage._

_I waved goodbye as Henry drove out of the driveway. As I twisted around to face the building I finally had the chance to take the building in detail. I had only been to Forks twice before and both was when I was very young, meaning I didn't remember the house or Grandma. Dad had lost touch with her after mom's death and I had never thought about coming down here by myself._

_I stood there for a moment just admiring the elegant building, the whole building painted a serene cream shade. It had a porch like deck winding around the entire house; overall it was a classic Victorian house and a fairly big one at that._

_I knocked on the door and wasn't sure what to expect, I had talked to Grandma over the phone before coming to double check with her that she didn't mind- which she didn't. Her voice was very soothing and calm; it reminded me of mom's._

_The door then creaked open, the noise wasn't painfully or annoying but homey instead. I looked up from my shoes to a dark figure which was just a bit shorter than my own 5'4". The figure then moved forward into light and engulfed me in a huge hug. I stumbled back a couple of steps but hugged her back none the less, I was pretty sure that, that was Grandma Marie. I took a deep breath, she smelt just like cinnamon, cookies and sunshine, and although I'm sure that the sunshine was less of a smell and more of a personality trait. I smiled._

_After a couple of moments she let go of me so we could get a good look of each other. "Isabella! How wonderful it is to finally see you and put a beautiful face to that beautiful voice of yours... Oh my, haven't you grown into a fine young lady? If your mother could see you now she would be so proud. I know your Dad and I are!" Grandma started talking at such high speed I'm sure I missed a lot, but the expression on her face and the raw emotion in her voice made the message very clear... 'Welcome home'._

_During that period of time Grandma had managed to steer me into the house and into the living room, where she made me sit on a very plush sofa. "So Isabella..."_

_I cut her off before she say any more "Hey Grandma, I was wondering if you could call me Bella please? Actually everyone else just calls me Bella and it's just kind of stuck... You don't have to, y-you can call me Isabella if you want but..." she held her hand up and stopped me making a bigger fool of myself. _

"_Stop fretting child, I'll call you what you feel comfortable with and that my dear seems to be 'Bella' so that is what I'll call you" she proclaimed._

"_T-Thank you Grandma Marie, it's just that I'm so used to being alone with Dad and I don't know how to behave and act , if you understand what I mean?" I had tried to explain yesterday but she just laughed with humor glinting in her knowledgeable eyes. I really liked Grandma and at the moment I had only been hoping that she liked me too._

"_My dear, you don't have to act... just be yourself and all else will come willingly to you." She had stated so simply then. I had no clue what she meant by the 'all else', actually I still don't have a clue by what she means, but oh well..._

End flashback

That had been 2 days ago, I spent the rest of that day catching up with Gran – yes, Grandma Marie insisted I called her Gran, she said Grandma Marie was too long and made her feel older than she already was. I also found out she was a very 'chill' person and throughout the day I frequently found myself forgetting that she was my Gran and not a 'buddy'.

The remaining time I had after that I used up to unpack my clothes and organize my extensive book and music collection into the huge shelves that were decorating half of the room. Gran had been pretty shocked to see some of the books I had – such as 'War and Peace' – however not as surprised as me when I came down to the kitchen one morning and found my motherly and gentle Gran rocking out and head banging to one of my favorite bands 'Three Days Grace'! I nearly fainted, but all she had to say was "pancakes are ready!"

I was really liking living with Gran but there were some things that were really making me homesick, like Dad and heat of the Arizona sun on my skin. You didn't get much sunlight in Forks, the clouds were always blocking it and Gran said that on the rare days when the clouds cleared up the high reaching trees would be intercepting a high fraction of the sunlight. I felt sorry for my already pale skin, now it was going to get even pastier.

The only other person I miss apart from Dad is Angel, she was one my only friends and the only one outside of my family who knew the details of Mom's death. I felt really bad for leaving her but she knew the purpose behind my choice and fully supported me. But I knew she would be able to take care of herself, she is a tough nutcracker. I just hope that we will be able to see each other soon.

Well, I think I'm just going to take each day as it comes... So far it was easy but this is the part where it gets hard, school, I was going to be starting school from tomorrow meaning that I won't be home with Gran for five whole days until the weekend. I hoped the people would just ignore me tomorrow and decide not to stare. However this seemed hard to imagine considering Forks is such a small town.

One day at a time...

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and review please... it would make Edward and Jacob very happy xx**

**Love psycho-girls-on-a-mission  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey 3rd chapter finally!**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed! you guys made my day! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S Meyer not me :(

* * *

**

**Holding on chapter 3**

I can't believe I actually went through with it and ended up like this!

So here I am standing outside Forks High School for Exceptional Young Ladies/Gentlemen... Sounds so academic doesn't it? I really didn't expect Forks High School to be this posh and grand... The building is absolutely huge with many different blocks and connective buildings attached to it. The whole place had a very businesslike atmosphere and I was sure that the teachers were going to be very good, nothing like the relaxed teachers back in Phoenix who let the students walk all over them. I just hope I would be able to cope with the pressure, Gran had told me that my ancestors had been attending this school since the school was founded and the experience was memorable and they were all left with friends for life. If only I could be that lucky.

Gran had also informed me of some of the schools regulations, such as obviously the one which states I can only come home during weekends or when special permission is granted by the headmaster. Also there was a uniform regulation, all students must wear the school uniform during Monday till Thursday, and however students were allowed to wear their own clothes on Friday and had half day that day for extracurricular activities they must take part in. The uniform consisted of a simple white polo shirt for both boys and girls and had the option of wearing anything that was plain black beneath. The school board was pretty relaxed as it could range from black skirts to black skinny jeans... Well at least I knew that I wouldn't have to bother too much in the morning about my clothes.

Another rule was that the boy's dorm building was separated from the girl's dorm building and the teachers would assign 2-3 people per room. I hope my roommates would be kind enough not to pick on me... I had enough of that back in Phoenix because my dad was a cop.

So here I was making my way towards main reception to get my class schedule. The woman sitting behind the desk was slightly plump with short, red curly hair; she seemed to be around about in her mid forties. "Excuse me?" I said trying to gain the attention of the woman, she looked up and I carried on "hi my name is Isabella Swan... I'm new?" the ending sounded like a question because I was so nervous.

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you..." wow that made me feel so much better, not! This looked like the beginning of a bad, horror movie already. "Wait just one moment please" the woman said; great she was going to find her axe to kill me with, _or maybe she was going to whack to death with paper_ I thought as she came back trying to juggle a huge pile of papers. "Okay so Isabella, this is your schedule and a map of the school..." the woman carried on telling me the best routes to each class and giving me other documents that I needed to get my teachers to sign. Mrs Cope, the woman had introduced herself finally, continued to tell me all the rules which Gran had already told me so I paid minimal attention as I worried about my first day. She also informed me that school was starting an hour late so first period would be canceled and half of second period would be spent in the hall for assembly as it was the first day after the summer break.

"Thank you for all your help" I smiled at the eccentric woman. Mrs Cope had pointed me on the right direction towards the Girl's dorm so I would be able to drop off my suitcase in my room before lessons started and meet my dorm mates. I was told that I was going to have 2 roommates who were also going to be sophomores like me.

I double checked my room number – 213 – and took out the key given to me by Mrs Cope, I stunned when I opened the room. The whole room was a light blue colour; it was partitioned into 5 different areas; 3 bedrooms with attached toilets and a living room. I could see 2 of the bedrooms already had some belongings in them so I assumed that my roommates had arrived already as they weren't in the room. The living room was amazing; it already had the furniture and a 42" flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall. There was a wall which was made completely from glass and had a ledge coming inwards on which someone could comfortably sit on. There was a shelf next to the T.V. with a range of DVDs, there were comedies and horror and much more.

After I finished unpacking the limited amount of my clothes I brought today I decided to find the cousin Gran told me about, she said a cousin of mine comes to this school and he is the same age as me. Emmett McCarthy, she said his name was and to go and find him when I get here. I made my way over to boy's dorm, I was still thinking about what I was going to tell him, I mean we've never even met before, I bet he doesn't even know I exist and I'm going to make a fool of myself. I was still lost in my thoughts when I literally tripped over somebody. "Oh are you alright, I didn't mean to trip over you, I wasn't paying attention. I'm so sorry!" I apologized profusely to the boy.

"Its okay miss, do you need any help. I haven't seen you around here before" the guy said. I looked up and saw a very good looking person about my age; he was way taller than me, probably over 6 feet. He had a lanky frame but you could see muscles underneath the t-shirt he was wearing, he had honey blond and twinkling blue eyes.

I realized he was waiting for an answer, "right, yes actually. I'm new here and I was wondering where I could find Emmett McCarthy?" I asked and hoped he could help me.

He looked at me confused but replied none the less, "sure follow me, he should be in the dorm room. By the way my name is Hale. Jasper Hale."

I laughed at his James Bond impersonation and thought to play along, "nice to meet you Jasper, I'm Swan. Bella Swan." I think I just found my first friend in a new school. We laughed until we got to Emmett's room, that was when I got nervous again, what if he thought I was some freak and wanted nothing to do with me? But before I had the chance to back out Jasper had already walked in and started to call out his name.

The next thing I see is a very much built guy coming in the room, he had dark brown, curly hair and cute dimples on both sides of his face. If I hadn't had seen the warm smile gracing his face I would have turned around and ran for it. He also seemed over 6 feet and looked like he easily be part of the national wrestling team. "Hi, you must be Isabella; Mom said you were going to be starting school today. It's great to finally meet you" he said with a huge smile and grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

"Hey... Emmett... breath... hard" I managed to cough out from his choke hold, it didn't surprise me that he was unconscious of how hard he was hugging me... maybe he actually liked me, even though it's hard to believe. Emmett at long last let me out of his hug and I took in a deep breath, "wow, you were expecting me? I was thinking that you would probably be wondering who I am and tell me to get lost..." I nervously laughed and knew I wrecked the small chance of him liking me. But he surprised me when I heard his loud laugh booming in the room.

"It is sure going to entertaining to have you around here Bellie!" he shouted in that loud voice of his.  
"Hmmm if you are going to call me Bellie them I'm going to have to call you Emmie!" I hoped I wasn't over stepping any boundaries but it was so easy being me with Emmett.  
"Nah it's quiet alright considering you're practically my sister, you know it's really weird how we haven't met before considering our Grandmothers are sisters and our Moms used to be best friends" Emmett thought. I was really touched by the fact that Emmett considered me his sister already, I was furthermore surprised that our mothers were best friends, Gran never mentioned it but I guess it just slipped her mind.

Emmett and I continued to chat away when a 3 people entered the room, one of which was Jasper, I smiled at him in recognition and he smiled back. The other two people were both girls, both inhumanly beautiful but completely opposite; one was a tall with long blonde hair cascading down her back and with the same blue twinkling eyes as Jasper and had the same calm stance but her posture held a bit more vanity. However the other girl was barely 5 feet, with inky black hair which was in a pixie cut that accentuated her small sharp features. Her eyes were a smooth hazel colour which sparkled and were filled with knowledge, it seemed like she was on a sugar rush as she could stand still for more than 2 seconds and it felt like she would start bouncing up and down soon.

The tall, blonde girl took in our close proximity and her eyes narrowed slightly and moved forward, she leaned into Emmett and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as if marking her claim. "Darlin' who's this?" she asked as she looked down at me, I don't think she realised how much of an effect she had on people.  
"Hey Rose, this is Isabella my cousin. She's starting school today. Bellie this is my Rosalie and that's Alice over there, I think you've already met Jasper haven't you? Yeah Jasper and Rosalie are twins" I nodded my head at his question and before I had the chance to say 'hi' to them I was knocked down to the floor. I looked up shocked to see a bubbly Alice on top of me.  
"Ahhhhh! ! AAHHHHH!" she screamed excitedly. For a moment I feared my life. Rosalie lifted Alice off, of me and I smiled at her gratefully. As much as I already liked Alice I would rather she wasn't on top of me while we talked.  
"Oh hi... I guess that was that then. So hey I'm Bella, just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona" I said my small introduction.  
"Hello Bella, sorry for Alice she gets excited easily. You can call me Rose, sorry for the way acted before, I'm not good at thinking before I act" she smiled apologetically.  
"So Bella this is our entire group except for Edward, he should be here soon. I think he's in the music room right now" Emmett stated. I smiled at my friends. Who knew I would manage to make 4 friends in less than 15 minutes when it took me nearly a week to make one friend which was Angel.

We talked for bit more in which I found out that Alice and Edward are adopted siblings; I also found out that strangely enough Alice and Rosalie are my roommates and that we were all in the same grade. Hopefully that meant it would be likely to have at least one person I knew in all my classes. Alice looked over at the clock and said we should be making our way to the hall as it was soon to be time for assembly, she said that I would have to meet Edward later. I got up and headed towards the door, as I neared the door it suddenly smacked open, startling me and causing me to trip over the carpet and into a pair of warm arms. I was prepared for the floor and had my eyes closed, I opened my eyes slowly, as I realised that I hadn't hid the floor, only to look in to green, emerald green to be exact. I stared at the amazing pools of molten emerald not realizing till a couple of moments of later that they were they eyes of my savior.

Oh my, this wasn't some normal human. This was Adonis reincarnated, and I was here lying in his arms making a complete fool of myself. Oh no. So much for taking one day at a time, I was already planning my funeral.

* * *

**A/N: hey me again!**

**i just wanted to say sorry :( it took me longer to update that it should have but i was ill and banned from the laptop... i had to write the majority of the chapter on my iPod lol =]  
Also i wanted to bring up that i mention secondary education in chp 1... i come from England and so you might notice things in the future like how the school day is set out a bit different because it will be based a bit on my schedule... sorry for any confusion. :D **

**Sharing is caring... please share some reviews... they make me HYPER!... Edward loves reviews too lmao ;)**

**Love you all psycho-girls-on-a-mission xxxx  
**


End file.
